Love is Troublesome
by Kuramasdarkside
Summary: Sakura has always had a crush on Sasuke like most of the girls at her school but when Ino and him start dating she gives up on him and then she finds out she's engaged to Itachi! And is Sasuke jealous?
1. Engaged?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Well, my first attempt at a Naruto fic sucked so I decided to write another one. An AU triangle fic staring Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi! Enjoy!

**Summary: **Sakura has always had a crush on Sasuke like most of the girls at her school but when Ino and him start dating she gave up on him and then she finds out she's engaged to Itachi! And is Sasuke jealous?

**Pairings: **Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke, Ino/Shikamaru/Temari, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten

* * *

A deep sigh escaped Sakura's delicate lips as she stepped inside her house, tired from the events of the day that occurred in school. _'Dammit! Since when was high school this hard!_' 

Now, let's see what happened that caused her to get so upset.

Well, AkaiTsuki High School is your typical high school with your typical groups of people. Let's see..

You have your typical jocks who always act tough, flexing their muscles in front of an audience, and most have the intelligence of an ape. Then the preps. Pink, pink, and pink. That's all they wear and cute boys, make up, and gossip were all they spoke about, attempting to make them stop speaking was a futile attempt.

The nerds and geeks who are pushed around the halls by other students and love their science and computers. You had your punks with their spiked hair in different colors and skateboards.

The cool kids were the ones most talked about, one of which most of the female population in the school was in love with, well, more like obsessed with. Goths in the school were usually dark and uninterested in anything, yet they were respected because of one of their own who also was the object of affection of most girls at the school..

And those are the basic groups at this particular school.

Sakura was one of those preps. Yes, she had her make-up, her clothes and her boys but the only boy she wanted was the one every other girl in the school had a crush on. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most hansom guys in school.

"I don't see what's so special about him. His brother is way hotter." Muttered one of Sakura's friends, Temari as she watched the boy walk towards them down the hallway. "Oh look. Here he comes now."

"Maybe he'll finally ask you out today." Said a fairly tomboy-ish girl with her hair tied up in two buns.

"As if." Said an annoying voice that belonged to Yamanaka Ino, the snobbiest girl in school and Sakura's rival in attempting to get Sasuke. "He would never go out which someone that has such a big forehead."

A vein popped on Sakura's head as she glared at Ino, "Well, he'd never like someone who's like a pig!"

Ino glared back at the pink-haired girl standing before her, "Oh yea? Well, we'll see today, won't we? Since I got invited to sit at his table today at lunch."

The three girls' eyes widened as she said that. It was nearly impossible to sit with them. The only thing even more impossible was to get a seat at the goth table where the great Uchiha Itachi sat. He was hot, he was powerful, and he was respected by all.

The blond preppy girl had a smug smirk plastered on her face as she stared at the shocked girls. "All I had to do was some sweet talking and I'm part of the cool table at lunch." As Sasuke walked by, Ino flicked her hair as she turned around, hitting Sakura in the face, before she began walking off, "Later losers."

Tenten hmphed as she crossed her arms across her chest, "She thinks she's so great. Well, she's not."

"Yea, Saku. Go get your man. Even if he is a wimp." Added Temari.

Sakura sighed mentally. Ino was right. She had no chance with him, especially now that Ino could talk with him as she pleased. Sides, he never noticed her before so why should he notice her now?

"Sakura-chan?" Tenten said as she stared worried at her friend who was no longer smiling.

Two emerald eyes looked at her before their owner smiled at her, "Oh! Gomen(_ sorry_), I was just wondering how Ino-pig can hold her nose up so high without running into a wall."

Temari and Tenten laughed at their friend's comment before the three of them headed to lunch.

* * *

The lunch room was fully packed. There were hundreds of people in line, the older ones cut while the freshmen were to scared to do anything about it or to cut themselves. 

"Damn, Sakura-chan is so cute, don't ya think so Shikamaru?" Stated a boy with spikey yellow hair and blue eyes as he got his lunch, his eyes focused on that pink-haired beauty.

Shikamaru snorted, "Crushes are troublesome."

"Sakura-san is the perfect image of beauty." Stated another guy with very thick eyebrows as he eyes turned into hearts upon seeing the object of their discussion.

Naruto glared murderously at Lee. "Back off thick eyebrow! She hates you!"

"She likes me better then you, dumbass!" Retorted Lee before a glaring contest began between the two, lightening flying everywhere.

A sigh escaped Shikamaru's lips as he walked past them muttering, "Fighting is so troublesome." He noticed a girl with short black hair and violet eyes staring at Naruto. He sighed before adding, "Love is troublesome."

* * *

Hinata's gaze continued to be focused on Naruto, causing her not to notice someone come up behind her. 

"So, are you going ask him out already?"

The girl jumped up, startled, before noticing two pairs of eyes staring at her, one human the other canine, "Kiba-kun!"

"Woof!"

"Akamaru, nice to see you too." Hinata added with a light smile, calming down.

The dog nodded in approval before returning to sleep on his master's head.

Kiba stared at her before adding, "At least talk to him a little more."

A light blush crept up on Hinata's cheeks as she stared at the floor while smiling shyly, "I couldn't do that, Kiba-kun."

The boy sighed as he started walking towards his table, with Hinata behind him. He stopped and his eyes narrowed once he noticed who also was seated at the table today. Ino. Joy. _'At least it's Uchiha she's tormenting, not me.'

* * *

_

"Like oh my god! Sasuke-kun, you are so good at keeping your food inside your mouth!" Exclaimed Ino as she watched Sasuke eat, not noticing he was becoming very aggravated. "I wish I could eat like you."

Sasuke's expression remained unchanged though inside he was wishing Ino would choke on a chicken bone and die. _'Why do girls always fuss over me this much?'_ He glanced to the side, wondering if his other greatest fan was watching him and he was surprised lightly by the fact she was sitting with her back towards him today. '_Sakura's not gaping at me today. Oh well, it's not like I really care.'

* * *

_

"Neji-kun!"

Neji stopped and noticed Tenten waving and motioning for him to come over. He looked at his table. Lee and Naruto were arguing, Uchiha was getting molested by a prep and a dog was sitting on his seat. His eyebrow twitched and he decided to do the smart thing. He calmly walked towards Tenten and sat down beside her.

"Konnichiwa( _Hello_)Neji-san." Tenten said with a smile, while Temari continued eating her food casually, and Sakura smiled.

"Hello, Tenten-chan." Neji said coolly.

"Do you know how Ino got to sit with you guys?" Temari asked she looked up at the violet-eyed boy.

Neji snorted lightly, "Blackmail undoubtedly. I would have never allowed anyone like her to come near me."

"Aww, so that means you like us." The blond girl sarcastically muttered as she pushed around some peas with a fork, "We all shouldn't be so lucky."

Neji glared at her lightly while Tenten sent her the coldest, most evil glare she could. Everyone knew Tenten had a crush on Neji for the longest time.. well, except for maybe Neji.

Temari sweatdropped lightly while the 7 or 8 other people at the table (_excluding Neji_) gulped upon seeing Tenten's glare of death and backed away slowly.

"So.." Temari muttered after coughing lightly, "Why aren't you gaping at Uchiha today, Saku?"

The pink-haired girl blinked, startled lightly by the question before replying, "Well, I would be forced to stare at Ino-pig's hideous face if I looked at Sasuke-kun, now wouldn't I?"

Temeri chuckled at her friend's answer. "How true."

"You damn dobe! You did that on purpose didn't you?"

That caught everyone's attention and that all turned around to see Sasuke covered head to toe in Ramen and Naruto practically in tears, kneeling beside an empty container of ramen.

"M.. m... my poor ramen..." A quiet whimper escaped his lips before he glared up at Sasuke, "It was your fault you jackass! It's your fault my ramen is gone and all over you and now disgusting and inedible!"

"Don't blame me for your stupidity, baka (_idiot_)!" Exclaimed Sasuke angrily.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Shouted an extremely angry Ino, who was also covered in ramen, "You ruined my hair and my clothes!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he gulped nervously. "Ano... _(ummm..)_"

"I'll kill you!" And with that Ino lunged at the poor, helpless boy on the ground. Naruto's shrieks and screams of pure terror echoed throughout the school.

Hinata watched this, afraid whether or not Naruto would survive,_ 'Naruto-kun.'_

"Hmph. It's just hair and clothes. Both troublesome." Mumbled an annoyed Shikamaru.

Ino quit beating up a hurt and terrified Naruto as she glared murderously at the boy, angered by what he had just said, "What did you just say?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he stood up, "Talking is troublesome." With that he started walking towards the library to play some chess.

"Hey! I was talking you!" Shouted the crazed girl as she ran after him.

Hinata kneeled beside Naruto, who was bruised and bloody. "Naruto-kun, daijoubu ka?(_are you alright?_)"

Naruto smiled weakly at her, "Yea. Just fine though I never knew you had 5 twin sisters, Hinata..."

The shy girl sweatdropped.

And this, kids, is why you do not piss off Ino.

* * *

The final bell rang and people ran out of their last class as fast as possible. "Remember, do your homework!" Shouted Iruka as his class rushed out of the room as fast as humanly possible. 

"Damn, I got so much homework." Muttered Temari as she and Tenten stood beside Sakura who was getting her books from her locker.

The tomboyish girl next to her nodded, "Yea. Mitarashi-sensei gave so much homework today. You're lucky you don't have her, Sakura."

"I know." Sakura stated smuggly without realized someone was walking towards her, someone she really didn't want to see.

"Hi losers. Oh and I think you all know my boyfriend." Ino said with a smirk as she pulled someone over closer to her, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura stopped what she was doing, holding her book in mid air. Temari and Tenten stared wide-eyed at the two.

"Yea. Me and Sasuke-kun are going on a double date with my friend Yuma and her new boyfriend, Neji." Added the snobby girl.

Tenten's eyes widened. "With... Neji-kun?"

"Yea." Ino started with a smirk. She knew all too well about the girl's crush on the Hyuuga boy and she loved making their lives miserable, "They started going out this afternoon."

Sasuke sighed mentally. _'Why did I agree to this? Oh yea.. It was either this or her pathetic whining.'_ He noticed that Tenten's eyes started shimmering lightly but he shook it off. She doesn't cry. He glanced down at Sakura and noticed she was just staring down at her lap._ 'She seems.. upset.. it's not like I care though.'_

Ino smirked down at her rival. "Anything you want to say, Sakura-chan?"

The emerald eyed girl stood up, picking up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and closing her locker before looking at the girl and her new boyfriend and smiled, "I'm happy for you Ino but I have to get home so I can't really insult your deformed face right now. Ja ne.( _See ya_)"

And with that she walked down the hall leaving a stunned Ino, Sasuke, and Tenten while Temari just smirked and said, "I taught her well."

And that was Sakura's miserable day. Ino and Sasuke were going out, Tenten's crush was going out with Ino's best friend, a druggie was checking her out second period and she felt like crap. _'Could this day get any worse?'_ Sakura asked herself as she began unpacking her backpack, placing her books on her desk.

"Oh, Sakura, you're home." Sakura's mom said as she walked inside her daughter's room, "Well, now would be the perfect time to tell you that you're engaged."

Sakura froze. "What!"

"Yes. Your fiancée should be here any minute now!" Exclaimed Miss Haruno just as the doorbell rang, "They're here!" She quickly ran out of the room to get the door.

Sakura stared at where her mother had been with disbelief visible in her eyes. This was the worst day of her life! She was now engaged to some guy whom she had undoubtedly never met before.

"Sakura! Come here and meet your fiancée!" Ordered her mother, who was completely overjoyed.

A sigh escaped Sakura delicate lips as she walked out of her room and into the hall. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw the man who was to be her future husband.

"Sakura, this is your fiancée, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

So, that's it for chappie one! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I just delete the fic which I won't do cause I'm not like that.. hehehe... Well comments and feedback as in reviews are welcome! And please do review... Hehe.. Well, Ja ne! 


	2. Hate at First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Well, here is the next chapter! I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter but I had to write something to get the plot moving. And thank you everyone for all the great reviews! And most of you are wondering whether this will end up Sasuke/Sakura or Itachi/Sakura. Truth is, I honestly don't know yet. So yea. Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_Sakura! Come here and meet your fiancée!" Ordered her mother, who was overjoyed._

_A sigh escaped Sakura delicate lips as she walked out of her room and into the hall. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw the man who was to be her future husband. _

"_Sakura, this is your fiancée, Uchiha Itachi."_

_**This time**_

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Itachi, momentarily forgetting to breathe, _'He... He's my fiancée!'_

"So this must be your daughter, Sakura." Itachi's mother started as she looked at Sakura, "You're a very pretty young lady."

The pink-haired teenager blushed lightly as she smiled at the woman, "A.. arigatou..(_thank you_)" She turned her focus back at Itachi, who's face lacked emotion.

"Now, why don't we go to the living room and sit down to talk, hm?" Sakura's mother said with a bright smile, motioning for everyone to go to the living room.

Once everyone had sat down, Sakura on the couch with her mother beside while Itachi and his mother sat in comfy leather chairs across from the couch while in-between them was a glass table with several dozen magazines below it.

"Where to begin..." Muttered Mrs. Haruno before glancing over at Itachi, "Itachi-san, your mother told you about this engagement several weeks ago, correct?"

The boy nodded as his gaze landed on Sakura's mother, "Yes. I was informed about several weeks prior to this meeting."

Sakura blinked. "Wait! So you mean he knew about this a few weeks ago while I just found out less then half an hour ago that I was engaged?"

Sakura's mom sweatdropped lightly, "Yes... the reason for that is that I kept on forgetting to tell you.. hehe... my fault.."

A deep sigh escaped Sakura's lips, deciding that today was the worst day of her life. _'Why is all this happening to me today?'_

"Ne, Hisa-chan, can you help me prepare dinner?" Sakura's mom asked with a light wink.

Itachi's mother smirked and nodded, "Of course." Both women stood up and walked to the room, leaving Sakura and Itachi alone.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, with Sakura wondering what to say while Itachi just sat there with his eyes closed.

Sakura decided to break the silence. "So umm..."

The older Uchiha's eyes snapped open already narrowed into a glare, which startled Sakura, "First off, do not assume that I like this engagement the least. The only reason I am doing this is because my mother said that this was arranged before my birth so I will not dishonor my family by calling it off. And do not think that just because we are engaged that I like you or ever will because I consider you inferior and a stupid, whiny prep just like everyone else like you."

Sakura was speechless for several seconds before her eyes narrowed as she glared at Itachi, "Do you honestly think that I like this engagement either? No! Alright! I hate it and the fact my mother never said anything about to me! And you know what else I hate? You!"

Itachi growled before smiling a fake smile. "Good. We understand each other. Hopefully death will come and claim your soul before our wedding, Sakura-_chan_."

"Or hopefully a truck will run you over on our wedding day and you can go to hell where you belong, Itachi-_kun_.." Sakura retorted with a smug smile.

Oh yes, you can just feel the love between these two.. It'll send shivers down your spine.

Before their fight could get violent, their mothers came back in with plates of food that was just cooked and set them down on the table, "Dinner's served!"

As they began eating, Sakura and Itachi avoided eye contact while their mothers began talking about random things.

After several minutes, Itachi's mother turned and looked at Sakura with a smile on her face, "So, Sakura-chan, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?

The pink-haired girl blinked before smiling, "Well, I'm 16 ½ , I go to AkaiTsuki High school, my GPA is 4.7. I enjoy reading, drawing, and horseback riding."

"My, isn't that a coincidence. Itachi-san and I like to go horseback riding too. Actually, we're going to my cousin's ranch this weekend since she has the most beautiful horses. Say, would you like to come along with us?" Mrs. Uchiha asked while smiling happily.

Sakura blinked before looking over at her mother who was smiling sweetly which meant 'say yes or else.'. The emerald eyed smiled wearily, "Umm.. Sure..." _'Great! A weekend with the devil's spawn.'

* * *

_

Tenten sighed as she looked through several of her horoscopes, all of which said something along the lines of 'No matter how bad you think it is, some one always has it worse. Just wait and something will help when you least expect it.'

_'Yea.. Neji-kun never liked me before so why am I so upset.. ' _Tenten laid down on her bed so she was staring up at her navy blue ceiling. She closed her eyes and allowed a deep sigh to escape. When she open her eyes, she saw a face with two fuzzy eyebrows above her. She shrieked and slapped the face, causing it along with the rest of the body to fall off the bed.

The tomboyish girl blinked before looking to the side and Lee lying on the ground with swirly eyes. "Lee-kun! Gomen ne!(_I'm sorry!)_Wait... What are you doing here!"

Lee smiled as he sat, rubbing his reddened cheek, "Can't I come visit my best friend every once in a while?"

"Of course!" Tenten replied as she helped her friend to her feet before both of them sat down on the bed.

"So, why so sad?" Lee asked as Tenten put on some music.

Tenten blinked as she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well.." Lee began, "You look sad and I almost saw you cry at school and you never play 'No More Tears'(1) unless you're really upset about something."

The girl smiled lightly as a chuckle left her lips. "You know me too well, Lee-kun."

"Well, you are my best friend. Not even Gai-sensei is as close to me as you are." Stated Lee.

"That reminds me.. Are you and Gai-sensei.. you know.. going out... as boyfriends?" Asked TenTen.

Lee stared at her for a second before replying, "I love Sakura-san not Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei is Gai-sensei and I want to be just like him!" Exclaimed the boy with large eyebrows as tears of joy began flowing from his eyes. "Gai-sensei!"

A sweatdrop formed on the back of TenTen's head. '_Umm.. he's scary when he gets like this...'_

Once he finished crying tears of Joy, Lee looked back at TenTen, "Now that I answered your question, you answer mine. What's wrong?"

The brunette stared at him for a second before looking down at her lap, "Neji-kun has a girlfriend..."

"Oh." Muttered Lee.

TenTen's eyes started shimmering lightly as she forced a weak smile to appear on her delicate face, "It just shows that he never liked me. I mean, why should he.. I'm just a worthless little girl that believes in horoscopes and likes heavy metal... Why would someone like him like me?" Two arms gently wrapped around her and pulled her into a friendly embrace. She leaned into the embrace as silent tears ran down her face.

"Shhh... It's alright... I understand how you feel.. Believe me.. It's the same way with me and Sakura-san.. I know she never has liked me nor ever will.. But, I'm alright with it because I have a friend like you with me." Lee said as he hugged Tenten. He looked down at her and smiled, "Sides, unlike me, you're cute. Neji is just blind. Unlike Gai-sensei! He sees all, knows all, and is all!"

TenTen chuckled before looking up at Lee with a bright smile on her tear-stained face, "You're crazy Lee-kun.."

Lee flashed his famous smile with his teeth sparkling, "Not crazy.. Just special."

* * *

Sakura forced a fake smile as she and her mother walked the two Uchihas to the door. 

Itachi's mother smiled after having put on her shoes. "So, we'll pick you both up on Saturday, alright?"

"Sounds fine. We'll see the two of you then." Mrs. Haruno then shot a look at Sakura that said 'Say goodbye or else.'

After having sighed mentally, Sakura smiled, " It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Uchiha.." She looked over at Itachi with a slight glare, "You too, Itachi-kun."

"You as well." Itachi emotionlessly added before saying good bye to Sakura's mother and leaving the room.

"Sayonara!(_ Good bye_!)" Sakura's mom exclaimed as they left before she looked over at her daughter, "So, what do you think?"

The girl blinked as she looked at her mother, "What do you mean?"

"Of Itachi-kun..."

"Oh... he's great!" Lied Sakura while what she wanted to say 'He's a stupid, too cocky son of a bitch that not even a mother pit bull would love!' but she managed to restrain herself from saying that, "I think I'll go to bed early tonight. Good night okaa-san.( _mother_)" The girl quickly walked to her room, closing the door behind her. She jumped on her bed and buried her head in her pillow,_ 'Why do all these bad things have to happen to me?'_

_

* * *

_

1. 'No More Tears' is a song by Ozzy Osbourne for those of you that don't know.

And that was chapter 2! Like I said earlier, I'm sorry if this chapter was bad but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better! And no, there will not be a triangle between Lee, Tenten, and Neji. Lee and Tenten are just really good friends. Well, please review! Ja ne!


	3. Denial is the First Stage

Disclaimer: I do notown Naruto or any of it's characters.

Hiya everyone! I updated this week like I said I would and I did, ne Usagi-chan?(_ bunny)_

Sakura glares coldly at Kds, "Would you quit calling me that already!"

Sakura smiles at him, "But Usagi-chan is a cute nickname, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushes slightlybefore muttering a, "Hn."

Itachi smirks lightly, "Yes, it suits you, little brother. Weak, helpless, and useless.."

Sakura restrains an anrgy Sasuke from lunging at Itachi, "Continue with what you were going to say, Kds-chan."

Thanks.. Anyway, as I was saying, I updated. A long chapter.. Very long.. Also, thank you everyone for the great reviews and so many of them too! Well, here's then next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

First period on Friday morning was always crazy.. you had your fights, your break-ups, your stupid stunts, you had half the class crying as rabid squirrels chased them around... It's fun.. It's crazy.. It's inhuman... It's P.E. with Gai and Kakashi. 

Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto all had this class together.

The class was fairly large (65 students) so that's why there were two teachers. They each took half of the class and did whatever they wanted with them. On occasion though, they came together for a class about once a month.

And today was that day which meant that...

"Today I place another challenge to you, Kakashi!" Shouted Gai as he pointed at Kakashi, who was late 5 minutes and reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. He was not that late really, considering that he sometimes shows up just for the last 10 seconds of class.

Kakashi sighed, "It always has to be like this every time we put the classes together."

"We are both tied at 659 to 659 and whoever wins today will be the ultimate winner." Stated Gai.

Kakashi's bored expression remained unchanged. _'He says that every month.'_

Gai smirked as he began doing different poses, "Today is my turn to pick what the challenge shall be!" He pointed to two ropes that were hanging in the middle of the room and at the top were two bells. "We climb the rope and whoever reaches the top is winner!"

The silver-haired gym teacher glanced at the rope before sighing yet again as he put away his favorite book, "Fine."

"And if I lose I will do 2000 push-up single handed while you use my back as a foot stool as you read that vulgar book of yours! I promise!" Gai said as he got into his nice guy pose with the blinding teeth sparkle.

"Go Gai-sensei!" Shouted Lee as he started cheering on his mentor, causing the people around him to sweatdrop.

"You always have to make up these special rules." Muttered Kakashi as the two teachers headed over to the ropes.

Gai threw his precious gym teacher whistle to Lee, "I trust you, Lee, to start the race."

Lee stared at his sensei with tears in his eyes, for bestowing upon him this great honor, "Gai-Sensei..."

"I trust you Lee." Gai said in a serious tone of voice.

"Gai-sensei!" Exclaimed Lee as he jumped into Gai's arms, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Lee..." The teacher quietly said as ocean waves broke behind them with a sunset background.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Neji rolled his eyes, _'Gods. Annoying.'_

_'And he wonders why people think he's gay with Gai...' _Thought Tenten as she watched the two.

Gai smiled down at his pupil, "Now, blow it. I know you can."

Lee shakily held the whistle to his lips and blew on it.

"Good Job Lee." Said the teacher before getting into his nice guy pose yet again. "You can definitely achieve your dream to become the ultimate gym teacher since you know how to blow a whistle like that! With that power of youth!"

Lee stared at Gai with wide tearful eyes before he smiled, "Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Now.. Lee.."

Ding!

The thick-eyebrow teacher blinked as he looked up and saw his rival at the top of the rope, reading his book with one hand, ringing the bell with the other, while his legs were on the rope to keep him from falling. "You cheated!"

"You said to go when he blew the whistle and he blew it so while you were talking, I climbed." Stated the silver-haired man with boredom evident in his voice as he read his book.

Gai's eyebrow twitched. Kakashi was right. He had said that he had to blow the whistle and he did, "You are right, my rival and I accept defeat until next month."

And so, several minutes later, Kakashi was sitting in a comfy chair as he read his favorite book while using Gai's back as a foot stool while he was doing 2000 single handed push-ups.

Kakashi turned a page of his book as he began speaking. "Each of you are to climb ropes today. You have get to the top and ring the bell to get an A. You don't ring the bell, you fail and run 50 laps around the gym. You can race another person up if you'd like. Go."

Sasuke and Naruto instantly went over to the rope. Both looked at each other.

"Read to lose, dobe?" Asked the Uchiha as he smirked.

Naruto smirked back at Sasuke, "You'll be crying that I beat you, Sasuke-teme."

Both jumped on the rope and began climbing it as fast as they could.

"I can see what you like about Sasuke-kun." Mumbled Tenten, "He does have a very nice ass."

Neji heard that and he glared coldly up at Sasuke, who had just beaten Naruto in climbing the rope. He walked over to the rope and pulled Naruto off the rope, throwing the boy to the ground. The Hyuuga boy looked at Sasuke with a slight glare, "So, you can beat a moron but I doubt you can even compete with me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a glare as Naruto's shouts of 'I'm not a moron!' were heard in the background, "Oh, the dobe was just a warm up."

"May the best win." Said Neji.

"Oh, I will." Stated the Uchiha.

Both of them began climbing up, one determined to defeat the other.

Everyone knew Sasuke and Neji were rivals. Every chance they had, they competed against each other especially when there was a crowd. Unless they both didn't feel like it.

Tenten watched Neji and Sasuke climbed as someone walked up behind her.

"I don't think I gave you permission to look at my boyfriend, you little whore." Said a preppy cold voice that belonged to Sisugari Yuma, Ino's closest friend and Neji's current girlfriend. She had long, bright blond hair and blue eyes. She was even more of a snob then Ino.

Tenten glared at her, "Since when do I need permission?"

"Since he's mine." The girl smirked, "Or are you just in denial that he likes me, not you?"

The brunette snorted. "No, actually I feel sorry for him to have to deal with you. I even feel sorry for your mother."

Yuma glared at her before slapping Tenten.

Silence took over the gym once they heard the slap and Neji and Sasuke stopped going up and stared. They all saw Tenten holding her reddened cheek as she stared wide-eyed at Yuma while she was smirking.

The blond still had a smirk on her face, "Aww.. is the baby gonna cry? You're such a weak little girl. No wonder everyone hates you. No one will ever--!"

Tenten's fist collided with Yuma's jaw, cutting her off and sending the blond flying into the wall.

Yuma stared up at Tenten, fear visible in her eyes, as she hovered above her.

"Don't you ever call me a weak, little girl." Tenten venomously stated as she glared down at Yuma.

Even Neji was startled by what Tenten did since she was usually calm and fairly difficult to anger.

Tenten calmly walked towards the girls' locker room and Sakura ran after her.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" Sakura asked as she entered the room.

"Yea. That stupid thing back there just annoyed me." Muttered Tenten as she sat on a bench in front of her gym locker.

Sakura sat down by her friend, "You're mad she took Neji-kun, ne?"

"She doesn't deserve him!" Exclaimed the brunette as she glared at a random locker, "She was never there for him! She doesn't even really know one thing about him! It just annoys the hell out of me…"

"I know.. I feel the same way about Ino and Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated as she stared down at the floor, "It hurts.."

"Yea.." Mumbled Tenten.

The pink-haired girl then smiled at her friend, "And we both know we could do way better then those two."

Tenten smiled and nodded, "Yea."

Sakura stood up and extended her hand to her friend, "Now let's go back out there, alright?"

"Alright." Tenten said as she took Sakura's hand and they both headed back out to the class.

* * *

Second Period was Chemistry with the crazy snake-obsessed teacher. 

"Alright, class. Today we shall be make poisons more deadly then the king cobra I have around my shoulders." Orochimaru said as he patted the snake that was obeying him completely.

Half the class was scared to death, while the other half just didn't say anything.

'_He's scary…'_ Naruto thought as he gulped.

Sakura blinked, _'Is that legal?'_

Sasuke glared at his teacher, _'I hate this class.'

* * *

_

Next was division were the morning announcements were made.

"Sakura!" Exclaimed Temari as sat down beside her friend, "I missed not seeing you and the baby Uchiha for two periods."

Sakura glared lightly at the blond seated next to her, "You really dislike him, don't you Temari-chan?"

"Yea. Like I said before, Itachi is way hotter." Stated the girl calmly as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

The emerald-eyed girl hmphed, "He's an arrogant prick"

Temari blinked before sending her friend a confused look, "And how would you know that, Saku?"

"Well.. I.." Began Sakura but she was cut off by the principle before she could finish speaking.

"JIRAIYA, GIVE ME BACK MY GAMBLING MONEY YOU ASSHOLE!" Shouted the principle, Tsunade, so loud that the P.A. almost exploded.

"Umm.. What Tsunade-sama means is the money she plans to donate for charity.." Shizune said into the P.A., while shouts and things breaking were heard in the background, " So, for today's announcements we have.. The pep club meeting is canceled for today and rescheduled for Monday. Nara Shikamaru is in the nation's chess championship finals. Congratulations Shikamaru-kun. And Uzumaki Naruto, you are to clean up the graffiti that is in the boys' bathroom on the third floor immediately after school. That is all. TSUNADE-SAMA PLEASE STOP!"

Several bangs, booms, and shouts were heard followed by "JIRA--" which got cut off by the P.A. Being turned off.

"Soooo... how do you know the sex god of the Uchihas is an arrogant prick?" Temari asked, eying Sakura suspiciously.

The pink-haired girl gulped, not really wanting to tell anyone about this engagement, "Well.. you see..."

And that's when the bell rang and Sakura bolted out of the room, shouting a, "I'll see you at lunch! Later!" to Temari, who was just sitting there wide-eyed.

* * *

Now lets skip to lunch since nothing really important happened in periods 3-5 unless you count Lee getting pushed into Neji and their lips meeting during forth something. But to me it isn't since Sasuke and Naruto did the exact same thing two weeks ago in chemistry, which annnoyed several of the the snakes as well as Orochimaru which meant they got detention for disturbing his precious snakes. But anyway, let's move on, shall we? 

Sixth period. Lunch.

Sakura let out a deep sigh of relief as she stood in line waiting for her food, grateful that she had lunch now, without realizing who was standing behind her.

"Saturday. 8:00 a.m. My mother will come and pick you and your mother up."

The girl blinked as she turned around finding herself staring into cold, onyx eyes, "What?"

"To the farm, baka. _(idiot_)" Said the older Uchiha as he glared at Sakura.

The emerald-eyed girl glared back at Itachi, "Oh right. A day with Satan's spawn. I almost forgot about it and you."

While these two started arguing, Naruto was sitting at his usual table next to Hinata and talking to her about ramen while the Hyuuga girl was practically in heaven.

"I like all kinds of ramen and--" Naruto blinked as he noticed something, "Oi, Sasuke."

"Nande yo? (_what is it?_)"

"Isn't that Sakura-chan talking with Itachi?"

Sasuke blinked as he looked over at the lunch line and noticed Sakura talking, well, more like arguing with Itachi. _'What is she doing talking to him?'

* * *

_

In seventh period, everyone was getting anxious to go home. This was Literature class with Yakushi Kabuto.

"Alright. Today you all will do a project on a certain piece of literature, your choice." Kabuto began saying as he got out a note pad, "You shall be working in groups of two. I have decided all the pairs."

_'Sasuke-kun and me, sitting in a tree...'_ Ino thought to herself as she stared at the back of Sasuke's head.

_'Sakura-chan.. please let it be Sakura-chan...'_ Naruto pleaded mentally.

"Alright first... Nara Shikamaru with Hirazumi Temari"

Shikamaru sighed. _'Paired with a girl. How troublesome.'_

_'I guess that means I'm not gonna have fun.. or maybe I still will.' _A light smirked reached Temari's face as she glanced over at Shikamaru.

"Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura."

Ino glared at Sakura, _'Oh well.. He doesn't like her so it doesn't matter...'_

_'Damn Sasuke...'_ Thought Naruto as he glared at Sasuke.

Sakura blinked, _'Me and Sasuke-kun?'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes with a neutral expression on his face, "..."

"Aburame Shino with Azushami Tenten ."

Neji felt disappointed for some reason since Tenten wasn't his partner.

Tenten looked over at Shino who was seated beside her and smiled at him and he nodded in approval back at her.

"Hyuuga Hinta and Umazaki Naruto."

Hinata blushed furiously, _'Me.. and Naruto-kun?'_

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Guess we're partners, ne Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed and nodded as she looked down while smiling lightly, "H..hai.. (_yes.._)"

"Hyuuga Neji with Rock Lee."

Neji's eyebrow twitched, _'Why him?'_

_'Yoshi! (Alright!) Now I can yell at Neji for making Tenten cry!' _Thought Lee with determination blazing in his eyes, which scared several of the people around him.

"Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino."

"NANI? _(WHAT?)_" Exclaimed Ino as she pointed at Chouji, who was eating some potato chips. "Me with that fatso?"

Kabuto sighed. "Yes, now sit or detention."

The blond grumbled as she sat back down, not pleased by her partner as the teacher continued calling out the rest of the pairs.

* * *

After Kabuto finished calling out the pairs, he told everyone to sit with their partners. 

"So, we'll do it on Macbeth then, alright Shino-kun?" Tenten asked with a smile.

Shino nodded, "Hai."

* * *

"The power of youth is a book!" Shouted Lee. "It is a chapter of the book of life!" 

Neji just sighed, _'Why me?'

* * *

_

"First rule, no touching me, second rule, I am in charge, third rule, you are not to talk to me or know me during school, forth rule..." Ino continued on and on making up rules as Chouji ate some chips, not really listening to her.

* * *

"So, why don't you come over to my house tomorrow and then I'll come over on Sunday." Stated Naruto as he smiled at Hinata. 

Hinata blushed and looked down before she nodded, "Th.. That works, Naruto-kun." _'A whole weekend with Naruto-kun.'

* * *

_

"This project is so troublesome." Mumbled Shikamaru.

"I am not failing it so you had better get off your lazy ass and do the work..." Temari ordered before adding a murderous, "Or else.."

Shikamaru gulped lightly,_ 'She's worse then okaa-san... (mother)'

* * *

_

"So, what do you want to do, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she smiled lightly at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever."

"How about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Fine." Answered Sasuke as Sakura began speaking. He looked at her and stared at her and admiredher beautiful hair, creamy white skin, dazzling emerald eyes... The Uchiha blinked and blushed as he quickly looked away,_ 'Why the hell was I thinking that!'_

_--Cause you like her-- Said a little voice in the back of Sasuke's mind._

_'Shut up.'_

_--Admit it, you like her. You want to be her Romeo--_

_'Fuck off.'_

_--Tsk. Tsk. Denial is always the first stage--_

_'I said--'_

"Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha blinked as he found himself staring into concerned emerald eyed that belong to his partner.

"Daijoubu ka? _(Are you alright?)_" Asked Sakura.

He nodded as he looked away from the girl, "Yea." _'Hmph. I am not denying anything. I do not like her.'

* * *

_

The final minutes of eight period were the longest. For Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Lee and Neji those final minutes were spent in World History class with Iruka.

"Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, may I speak with the two of you?" Iruka said just as the bell rang.

The two walked over to their sensei.

"Ino-chan, since you are failing this class, you need to be tutored by someone and Shikamaru-kun would be the best choice." Stated the teacher.

"Nani! Him!" Shouted Ino as she pointed a finger at Shikamaru, who merely sighed.

"Sensei _(teacher)_, must I do something as troublesome as this with someone as troublesome as her?" Asked Shikamaru with a deep sigh.

The blond growled lowly as she glared at the boy standing beside her, "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Iruka sighed, _'Why me?'_ "You shall receive extra credit for doing this Shikamaru and you might actually pass my class if you do this Ino."

Ino hmphed, "Fine."

_'Troublesome'_ "Alright." Shikamaru said before he left the room.

* * *

And there you have it! Over 3000 words! Hopefully it was a good chapter. It was 10 pages on Open Office with is a lot if you ask me. So yea, that's basically it. So, please leave reviews and Ja ne! 


	4. Check Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I would like to own Kakashi.

I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner! I had so many things to do and this chapter was so boring to write but I had to write it. I started this chapter weeks ago but I just couldn't finish it for some reason. This chapter has light Itachi/Sakura, Naruto/Hinato, Ino/Shikamaru. All Very light for now.

There will be Sasu/Saku really soon though, I promise that! And if this chapter really drags and gets boring, I'm really sorry but I needed if for the plot. So, onward.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she stared out the car window, watching the green scenery go by. She was in a car, with Itachi driving, her sitting next to him in the front and both their mothers in the back. 

"Aren't forests just lovely, Sakura?" Her mother asked as she leaned over to her, a bright smile plastered on her face.

The pink-haired girl nodded as she smiled back, "Yes mom. They are."

"How much farther is the ranch?" Asked Sakura's mother as she looked at Itachi's mother.

Mrs. Uchiha smiled at her friend, "Right after the next turn it should come into view."

As the car turned, a large ranch came into view at the bottom of the hill. It had dozens of beautiful horses, a beautiful red barn, which stood beside the stables for the horses. Both of which were across from a large, white house which almost appeared to be a mansion. All around were magnificent, lush, green forests and large hills.

Sakura and her mother stared wide-eyed at the beautiful scenery ahead as the car approached the destination.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Itachi's mother inquired as he smiled at the two stunned women. "Just wait until you meet my sister and her daughter."

* * *

"ITACHI!" Screamed a teenage girl, who had waist-length black hair and onyx eyes that held a tint of blue in them She jumped onto the older Uchiha's back, almost strangling him. "LONG TIME NO SEE!" 

"Kari, get off him." Said an older woman who looked identical to Itachi's mother except her hair reached only to her shoulders instead of the middle of her back.

Kari pouted as she hugged Itachi tighter, which caused him to glare at the hyperactive girl, "But I missed my favorite cousin! And so did Kurai-chan!"

"How is she?" Asked Itachi as he looked at his cousin.

Sakura blinked, "Who's Kurai?"

Kari looked over at Sakura, just now realizing that there were two people whom she did not know, "Who are you?"

Mrs. Haruno smiled brightly at the girl, "I'm Haruno Nanoko and this is my daughter, Sakura, Itachi's fiancée."

"Pleasure. I'm Uchiha Haruna and that is my daughter, Kari." Said Haruna with a smile.

"Fiancée, eh?" Muttered Kari as she jumped off her older cousin's back and walked over to Sakura, observing her, "Hmm..."

Sakura stared at the girl, sweatdropping lightly as she walked around her in a circle._ 'Is his whole family this crazy?'_

Kari then smiled brightly, "I approve of the engagement!"

"Since when did you have to approve anything?" Asked Itachi as his gaze landed on the girls.

"Mou, I am technically your unofficial younger sister so I must have a say in who you marry and I approve of her!" Stated the girl while smirking at her cousin. She then looked at Sakura with a big smile on her face, "So you're Sakura, right? Well, my name's Kari! Nice to meet you."

The pink-haired girl smiled back at her, "Nice to meet you." _'She maybe crazy but she's really nice.'_

"And to answer your earlier question, Kurai-chan is Itachi's favorite horse. Only one he'll ride and he's the only who she lets ride her."

"Kari, why don't you and Itachi-kun go show Sakura-chan the stables?" Kari's mom asked, well, more like ordered.

Kari smiled, "Alright!" She grabbed Sakura's arm and ran towards the stables, dragging the cherry blossom along, "You'll love the horses!"

Itachi allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he followed the girls.

"Now that we got the kids out of the way... Any one up for a drinking contest?" Suggested Kari's mother.

"I'm in." Said her twin sister.

Mrs. Haruno smiled, "Me too!"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. 

"What can't I move the stupid piece there!" Shouted an angered Ino.

Shikamaru was teaching Ino to play chess. Wasn't easy, let me tell you.

Now, I bet you're all wondering why the hell Ino would try to learn chess, right? Well, Shikamaru promised her that if she beat him in a game, he'd tell Iruka she didn't need and more tutoring and she could go home... Easy enough right? Or at least Shikamaru thought so but instead it turned out to be more troublesome then anything.

Ino sucks at chess. That's putting mildly. 3 hours. No improvement.

_'Troublesome.' _Thought Shikamaru as he finally stood up.

Ino glared at him after he had stood up. _'He forces me to do this and now he's leaving! I don't think so.'_ "Where do you think you are going?"

The boy glanced over at the blond, with bordem visible in his eyes, "My chess championship. Since it seems to be a waste of time to try to teach you chess, we'll start tutoring on Monday."

"So you're just gonna leave!" Shouted Ino as she stood up and ran after the boy, who had just gotten to the front door. "You lazy asshole!"

Shikamaru shrugged as he opened the door. He blinked once he saw someone was at the door, "What are you doing here?"

Temari glared at him, "The project or have you forgotten already."

The lazy teen sighed, "Troublesome." He carelessly walked passed the annoyed girl.

"We're going to work on this project now, pineapple head." Said Temari getting rapidly angered by Shikamaru's constant ignorance.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at the girl, "Fine. How about this. You beat me in a game of chess, I will do whatever you say." After that said, he began walking towards the bus stop, leaving Ino and Temari alone. Not the smartest of choices.

"Like you can beat him. He's too good at it and you probably suck at it." Ino coldly stated.

Temari smirked smugly at the girl, "Either way, I can still play better then you."

Ino snorted as she began walking away. "Why would I care about chess or him anyway?"

"Cause you've got a crush on him, Miss. Piggy." Replied Temari as the smirk on her face grew wider.

The preppy blond stopped dead in her tracks, her back towards Temari, "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"You heard me. Now, I have to go before I get infected with your stupidity." And with that, Temari left, leaving an annoyed Ino.

Ino hmphed as she continued walking, _'Who the hell does she think she is? I do not like that asshole! I have Sasuke-kun. He's way better than that stupid, stubborn, lazy, arrogant, smartass... I do not like him! I don't! I don't! I don't!'_

Just remember kiddies, Denial is not just a river in Egypt.

* * *

Hinata's cheeks reddened lightly as Naruto leaned over her shoulder while eating ramen, his cheek lightly brushing against her own which caused the girl's blush to intensify. 

The blond teenager pointed at the computer screen, "I like that one!"

"It's called The Crucible, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she read the information displayed on the screen, "Written in the 1950's... Based on true events."

"Let's do it then! Unless you don't want to, Hinata-chan." Naruto looked at the Hyuuga, who looked away quickly as if she had been staring at him and her face was tinted with a light red color. _'Was she staring at me? Nah. A girl like her wouldn't stare at something like me.'_

"N.. no.. It's fine with me Naruto-kun." Stuttered the shy girl as she stared blankly at her lap, the crimson still remaining on her delicate pale face,_ 'He caught me staring at him.. I hope he isn't mad.. I wish though that once, just once, he'd stare at me like I do at him.'_

* * *

Sakura gawked at the beautiful horses as she entered the stable behind Kari. "Wow, they're so beautiful." 

"Yup! Now, why don't you ride Ame... Or at least I think this is Ame.." Kari said, muttering the last part to herself as she brought out a brown stallion with several white spots on it.

A few minutes later, Sakura was saddled up on the horse and Itachi was on his horse, Kurai who was all black except for a little white patch on it's right ear. Kari smiled at the two, "While I hope you both have fun!"

"Wait, what about you?" Itachi asked as he rode over to his cousin.

The girl blinked, "What about me?"

"Aren't you coming, Kari-chan?" Inquired Sakura.

"Me? Can't! I have to go grocery shopping." Kari said with a bright smile, "So, you two have fun!"

_'So now I'm stuck with this prep. Great.' _Itachi glared at his younger cousin lightly before pulling on the reins causing the horse to turn the other way and start slowly walking towards the forest surrounding the ranch.

Sakura followed behind him.

Kari smirked to herself as she walking back to the house, whistling happily,_ 'Everything went as planned. 10000 yen for an easy job.'_

* * *

A little bit over an hour later, Itachi and Sakura were riding in complete silence, Sakura admiring the beauty of the forest. 

The Uchiha boy was annoyed that he had to practically babysit this girl, his so called fiancée. He did not want someone like her as his wife, especially since she was undoubtedly like most of the girls at the damned school. Shallow, stupid, and annoying.

Suddenly Sakura's horse jumped up on it's back legs, neighing, before running rapidly ahead.

Itachi watched the horse run away with Sakura before realizing something,_ 'Kari gave Sakura Chaos not Ame! Damn. If she dies it'll be my fault._' Itachi chased after Sakura and Chaos, forcing Kurai to go as fast as she could.

Chaos was practically Ame's twin, the only difference between them was the with patch on Chaos's hind leg, making it difficult for the two to be told apart. The thing is that Chaos doesn't like to be rode for long periods of time and constantly acts as if she were PMSing.

_'Did Kari have to make this stupid mistake?' _Itachi thought mentally as he followed the two through all the twists and turns in the forests

He came upon a clearing where Chaos had finally stopped and he was semi-surprised at the scene before him. Sakura, who in his opinion was weak, useless, and preppy, was on the ground, pulling the reins firmly with one hand, in attempt to calm the wild horse, while holding her other arm up as if her arm were injured. After a few seconds, the horse finally calmed down and Sakura sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Inquired Itachi as he got off his horse and walked towards the pink-haired girl._'She managed to calm Chaos down? Only Kari can do that and even she still has some difficulty doing so.'_

Emerald eyes looked in the direction of Itachi, "When she was running, she suddenly came to a stop in this clearing, throwing me off of her and onto the ground. My knees got really scratched up and I think I also broke my wrist when I hit the ground." Added Sakura as she moved her wrist around lightly which caused her to wince slightly once she felt the pain. _'Dammit.'_

Itachi stared at the girl before sighing internally before he walked over to her.

Sakura was staring at the ground when suddenly she was lifted off of the ground. She looked up at Itachi as he carried her bridal style towards his horse, her eyes filled with surprise, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not about to allow you to ride that horse back while you are injured." Stated Itachi with a neutral tone of voice, even though he was slightly concerned about the girl. He gently placed Sakura atop Kurai.

Sakura watched Itachi as he walked over to Chaos, taking her reins before walking back over to Sakura with Chaos walking behind him. He handed the reins to the pink-haired girl. Once Sakura took them from him, Itachi got up on his horse and sat behind Sakura.

"Hand me her reins." Itachi commanded, his breath tickling Sakura's throat which caused the teenage girl to blush lightly as she nodded. She handed Kurai's reins to her fiancée and once she did, Kurai started slowly off towards the ranch.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he waited for his opponent. He was sitting in a chair on a lit-up stage. Before him there was a chess board, with all the pieces ready. Below the stage, there were several dozen people sitting. And across from him, an empty chair. His opponent had decided to be rather late. 

_'So troublesome. This guy had better get here soon.'_ Though the annoyed youth as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. He was so bored. The least the could do is let him go outside and watch the clouds while they all waited

The announcer guy finally walked up onto the stage, "Welcome everyone to Japan's National Chess Championship!"

The crowd cheered.

"We apologize for the delay but our other contestant was a little bit late in arriving but she's here now!" Shouted the announcer man as he motioned towards the side of the stage opposite of Shikamaru as the other participant came up on the stage.

The lazy teen's eyes widened as he saw his opponent, _'You have got to be kidding..'_

"This year's Championship is between Nara Shikamaru and Hirazumi Temari."

"Ready to lose, pineapple head?" Temari asked as she took her seat across from Shikamaru while an evil grin was plastered on her face, "Just remember the deal. I win and you're practically my slave."

Shikamaru gulped,_ 'Damn.. Troublesome.'_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you're alright, dear?" Ms. Haruno asked her daughter with worry evident in her voice, while Itachi bandaged continued bandaging Sakura's injured wrist.

"For the last time, mom I'm fine. I just broke my wrist and scratched up my knees. It's nothing." Said the emerald eyed girl, now really annoyed with everyone acting as if she lost her arm, got cancer, and was raped instead of just getting several dozen scratches and breaking her wrist, which really didn't matter to her since she could write with both hands.

Everyone was in the guest room where she would be sleeping in, Sakura was sitting on the large and comfortable bed while Itachi was beside her, wrapping the wound, and their mothers were standing near them.

"I'm really sorry for giving you Chaos, Sakura. Even I can't tell them apart sometimes" Kari said as she walked into the room, smiling brightly holding a huge bowl of different kinds of ice creams, topped with sprinkles, hot chocolate, and two big, red cherries.

Sakura stared at the bowl as it was placed in her lap, "All this for me.. I won't be able to eat it!"

"Yea, you can. Believe me. This ice cream is too addicting not to eat. And if not.. Itachi will eat it.." Muttered Kari as a smirk reached her face, a perverted gleam visible in her eyes as she thought of several things that could happen with Sakura, Itachi, and a big bowl of ice cream.

"You are not related to me." Itachi muttered as he finished bandaging Sakura's wrist.

The female Uchiha chuckled, "I know you love me. Now people! Leave the poor girl alone! Let her sleep a little."

"That's a good idea." Kari's mother said as she pushed the other two mothers out of the room, "Your daughter needs the sleep."

Kari smiled at Itachi and Sakura before she left the room.

Itachi stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped at the doorway, looking back at his future bride out of the corner of his onyx eyes, "You're sure you're alright?"

Sakura blinked, startled by Itachi's sudden concern before she smiled lightly and nodded, "Yea. I'm fine."

The Uchiha boy then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him._ 'I guess I was wrong. She's not one of the preps that are fools and cry about their nails breaking.. I just might give her a chance.'_ He then headed towards his room, which was just down the hall.

She held up her bandaged wrist and a delicate smile tugged at Sakura's lips. _'Maybe.. I was wrong about him. He's really quite nice when he wants to be. '_ She then picked up a spoonful of ice cream and put into her mouth, '_This is good ice cream. Really good. I think I will be able to finish it.'_ And then Sakura began eating the big bowl of ice cream.

* * *

"Check.. mate." Temari stated while smirking like no tomorrow after having placed her piece down.. 

Shikamaru was gaping at the chess board, his eyes filled with disbelief,_ 'Beaten.. by a girl... in 10 moves...'_

"And here I thought that you were actually good at this, pineapple head." Said the blond girl as she stood up before adding, "Boy was I wrong."

"And the winner is Hirazumi Temari!" The announcer shouted and the crowd cheered.

_'Wait.. I'll have to do whatever she says now... How troublesome.' _A sigh escaped his lips as Shikamaru thought about all the torture he now will have to endure since he beat him.

* * *

And that's the forth chapter for you. Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and Tenten will be in the next chapter. This chapter was 3000 or so words again. One of my longer chapters. I'll try to update next week. So, please review. Ja ne! 


	5. A Kiss, a Blush, and a Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Hey there everyone! I sincerely apologize for not updating for so long! It's all thanks to school but since it's summer I finally got the chance to update. And I know this chapter is not that long but I promise that the next one shall be at least 2000 words and I promise that you won't have to wait 6 months for an update... And thank you everyone for the great reviews! I promise I'll start answering them since I just recently discovered the 'Reply' button. So, onward!

* * *

A deep sigh escaped Sakura's delicate lips as her mother brought her breakfast to bed, "Mom, I swear. I'm fine!" 

"I know, I know but I can't help but worry about you. I am your mother." Replied the older woman as she placed a tray of food on the dresser beside the emerald-eyed teen.

Kari, who was seated next to Sakura, smiled brightly at the pink-haired girl, "Enjoy it. I wish my mom would do that for me.. But no.. she'd say 'I don't care if your back's broken or you got your legs amputated, get off your lazy butt and get your own food if you're so hungry.'"

Sakura's mother chuckled as did her daughter just as Itachi's mother entered the room. "Sakura-chan, I think it would be best if Itachi drove you home since you should rest for the rest of the day while also Itachi has homework that he needs to complete."

"What about you and my mom?"Asked Sakura as she began to eat the food her mother had brought for her.

Sakura's mother smiled as she replied, "We'll take the train."

* * *

Naruto gaped at Hinata's house, his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth hanging open. It was the biggest house.. no.. make that mansion he had ever seen. A large gate that surrounded the property to keep trespassers out and the lawn was a vibrant shade of green, the grass perfectly cut. "Wow..." Muttered the stunned boy as he made his wat towards the gate. There was a red button, which Naruto pressed, and a speaker phone on the gate. 

"Yes, what business do you have here?" Inquired an male voice coming from the speaker.

"Ahh.. I'm here to see Hinata-chan." Answered Naruto.

"Come in." There was a 'click' sound and then the gate opened automatically.

The blond boy walked inside and jumped up, being startled slightly when the gate slammed closed behind him. He walked towards the front door while observing the outside of the house,_ 'I can't believe Hinata really lives here...'_

The front door opened just as he started walking up the front steps. There was a butler standing on one side who welcomed him, "Hinata-sama is up in her room which is on the second floor, third door to the left."

"Ahh... right. Thanks." Naruto muttered as he followed the butler's directions and headed towards Hinata's room.

* * *

Neji glared hatefully at his phone as Tenten's answering machine came on for the tenth time. He had been trying to call her all morning since Neji knows Tenten gets up early but today the girl was not answering. _'Where the hell is she...'_

"Hinata-chan.. eh.. Neji, what are you doing in Hinata's room?" Naruto asked as he stood in the doorway, confusion visible on his facr.

Neji's eyebrow twitched as he wondered how the hell Naruto passed first grade, "Her room is third door to the **_left_** not to the **_right_**."

"Oh. Right! I knew that! Uhh... Later!" And Naruto ran out of Neji's room and in the right direction towards Hinata's room.

* * *

Shikamaru exhaled deeply as Temari calmly explained to him exactly what they were supposed to do, detail by detail. '_So, troublesome.'_ The lazy teenager thought while partially listening to Temari speak and partially daydreaming. 

"So, we're going to work on this everyday for the remainder of the week, got it?" Said the blond girl that was seated on Shikamaru's bed.

"Whatever."

Her azure eyes narrowed into a glare directed at Shikamaru, "Don't 'whatever' me, pineapple head."

"Troublesome PMSing women." Muttered Shikamaru as he stretched out on the floor.

A vein popped on Temari's head as her eyebrow twitched madly before she lunged at Shikamaru, pinning the boy to the ground with his hands pinned above his head while Temari's face was mere millimeters away from his.

Shikamaru stared up at Temari with wide eyes as she spoke, her breath tickling his face.

"Listen here. Do not anger me, pineapple. I try to be nice but you make it difficult. So, you be good and listen to me and I won't be acting like I'm PMSing. Understood." Temari whispered angrily, the last part being more a command then a question but before the boy could respond..

"Shikamaru, I brought you and.. your.." His mother's voice trailed off as she saw her son pinned on the ground by a girl, her face not too far from his own. His mother sighed softly, shaking her head as she turned around and exited the room, "Remember to use a condom."

Both Shikamaru and Temari were staring at the door wide-eyed, thinking the exact same thing, _'Did it really like we were gonna..'

* * *

_

Naruto's back leaned against Hinata's door, while the blond blushing so hard his head looked like a tomato with yellow spikes sticking out of it._ 'I should've knocked, I really should've knocked..'_

What had happened was this, Naruto ran to Hinata's room and opened it without knocking just as Hinata was changing, so she was only in a bra and panties. Hinata shrieked while Naruto ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

_'Baka! Baka! Baka!'_ Thought Naruto, his cheeks still tinted red. He let out a sigh just as the door behind him opened, causing him to almost fall backwards onto the ground but thankfully he didn't.

Hinata still blushing lightly as well, now fully dressed and not looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked away from Hinata as he rubbed the back of his head, still embarrassed from walking in on her as she was getting dressed, "Hinata-chan.. I umm.. I'm sorry about that.. I should've knocked."

The shy girl shook her head lightly before focusing her gaze on Naruto, "It.. It's fine Naruto-kun... L.. let's start the project now, shall we?"

Naruto nodded as he walked inside Hinata's room and the pair began working on their project.

* * *

Several hours later, Itachi and Sakura finally arrived at her house. The pink-haired girl got out the car after Itachi had stopped in front of her house. She heard the engine turn off and turned around to see the Uchiha boy getting out of the car, "What are you doing?" 

"Walking you do your door." Replied Itachi as his gaze landed on the pink-haired girl, causing Sakura to blush lightly and mumble, "You really don't have to."

"I want to."

"Alright."

The two walked side by side to Sakura's door, stopping in front of it as Sakura got out her keys from her pocket, fumbling with lock for several seconds before it finally opened.

Emerald met onyx as Sakura looked at Itachi, smiling lightly, "Thanks for the lift. I'll see you later." And just as she was about to go inside..

"Wait. One more thing."

Sakura stopped and turned around, her eyes widening as Itachi's lips suddenly pressed themselves against her own before quickly pulling away.

A slight, barely visible smile appeared on Itachi's face as he stared at her, "I'll see you later, Sakura-chan." With that said, he turned around and walked back to his car, leaving the girl practically speechless.

She smiled lightly before turning around and walking inside her house, closing the door behind her. _'He's pretty sweet...'_ After hanging her coat and taking off her coat, she glanced at her answering machine and she noticed that she had 10 new messages. _'May as well listen to them.'_

She pressed the play button and the messages started

"Hey, Sakura. It's umm.. Sasuke. Look, just call me when you get back. Alright? Bye."

Sakura blinked, _'Sasuke-kun called?'_

"Hey, Saku, Temari here. I won my tournament against pineapple head and now he's my slave. Fun, ain't it? So if you need anything, anything at all, my willing slave will get it for you. Later."

A sweat drop formed on Sakura's head, _'Only Temari...'_

"Hey.. It's Sasuke again.. I want to start this project soon.. so call me..."

_'He called twice?' _Now that really surprised Sakura but then again, he was her partner so she just shook it off as hm wanting to get this project over with.

"Neji here. Sakura, what's Tenten's cell phone number? Call back."

_'And Neji too? He wants Tenten's number.. Strange...'_

"Congratulations, you have just been selected for our monthly drawing. You have won tickets to the Bahamas. Call 1-800-898-8987 to get your tickets."

_'Whatever...'_

"Naruto here! Hey, Sakura-chan, I'm calling from Hinata's house.. And how do you tell a girl you're sorry for walking in on her while she was getting dressed? Call me!"

"Perv..." Muttered Sakura as she clicked next message.

"This is the great Ino calling to laug--"

Sakura quickly pressed next message.

"Ugly big fore headed girl! Haha! So big that--"

_'Damn Ino. Next message'_

"Don't you think you can escape me that easily--"

Sakura glared at the phone, '_Please no more messages from her...'_

"Hey, Sakura... It's Tenten.. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the mall tomorrow. Call me whenever you can. Bye."

Sakura stared at the phone. So, tomorrow it was either go to the mall or go to Sasuke's house. A few days ago, she would've picked Sasuke's house hands down but not now. She picked up the phone and pressed number 3 for speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tenten-chan. It's Sakura. What time do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?"

"Well, since tomorrow is a holiday so there's no school, I was thinking you, Temari-chan and me could meet around noon?"

"Perfect. I'll meet you by Best Buy, alright?"

"Alright. See ya then."

"Bye." And with that Sakura hung up the phone.

* * *

I know, I know. Short. But I really wanted to save the mall date and jealous Sasuke for next chapter and I also wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible.. So yea.. I should be able to update a couple more times before the end of summer so expect Chapter 6 to come out soon. Until then, Ja ne and please review!  



	6. Mall Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Best buy, Rolling Stones, AC/DC, Kiss or Ambercrombie.

Well, here is the long awaited chapter 6! I am very sorry it took so long to get it up and that the chapter is fairly short but I had a writer's block on it. The next chapter should be up faster and it should be far longer. I thank everyone for the great reviews! Now, onward!

----------------------------------------------------------

Ah. The mall. A place for teenagers to hang out, gossip, as well as shop in dozens of different stores and outlets. Sakura, Temari, and Tenten were doing that at the moment, or at least two were trying to persuade one to do so.

Sakura let out deep sigh as her friend stood stubbornly outside a store, not about to go inside. "Oh come on Tenten. You really need some new outfits."

"I already told you that I don't like shopping. I shall go to either Best Buy, Rolling Stones(1), the bookstore, or the food court. Nowhere else." Tenten flatly stated. She loathed shopping for clothes, make up and such. She would much prefer to spend money on new CDs than new clothes.

"But Ambercrombie and Fitch is an awesome store. Look, we'll even go to hot topic." The pink-haired girl stated hoping that would get her to come along with them.

"I hate Ambercrombie and Hot Topic is run by Ambercrombie so no." Replied Tenten as she stood her ground as she was more stubborn than a mule.

Sakura blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. So, if there are no other arguments, I'll meet up with you both at the food court in 2 hours." With that said, the tomboyish girl began walking off in the direction of Best Buy.

"Just let her go, Saku." Temari said as she glanced around, searching for something and grinning madly upon spotting her servant boy walking towards them. Oh how much fun she was going to have tormenting him today, "Oi! Pineapple head! Victoria's Secret! Now!" She then turned her gaze onto Sakura and smirked. "We'll meet up at the food court in an hour since I got to break in my slave. Later."

"Troublesome woman." Muttered Shikamaru as he slowly walked past Sakura and followed his mistress who had begun walking towards a certain store that the lazy boy truly did not want to go to.

_'I am so glad that I am on Temari's good side.' _Thought Sakura as she glanced around deciding to which store she wanted to go to. There were so many choices in the mall and she had a good deal of money to spend so that meant she could buy many different things.

"Sakura-chan." Said a cool, deep voice as its owner approached the emerald-eyed teen.

Sakura spun around on her heel only to find herself staring into dark onyx orbs belonging to the older Uchiha boy who stood a foot or so away from her. "Itachi-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I required several supplies for art." Responded Itachi before an idea struck him, "Actually, I was hoping you might help me with something right now."

Soft pink lips twitched upward into a smile as their owner said. "Sure. What is it?"

Itachi placed his hand at the back of his fiancée's head, titling her head upwards as he slowly leaned in closer to her, stopping when their faces were mere centimeters away before whispering. "Help me lose those annoying women that are always following me around."

Emerald orbs widened as their owner turned a brilliant shade of red at the closeness of their faces, "What?"

"I have fan girls. Hundreds of brainless bimbos. I was hoping you might assist me in ridding myself of these pests." Stated Itachi as he glanced out of the corner of his coal eyes to see several girls gasping at the sight of their beloved Itachi practically kissing another girl.

"Uhh.. Sure."

"Good." With that said, the older boy slipped an arm around Sakura's slim waist and began walking towards a random store.

--------------------------------------------------

"Are you always so slow?" Asked Temari as she impatiently waited for Shikamaru to hurry up. She hated waiting more than anything else and pineapple head was really making her cranky.

"Are you always so bitchy?" Retorted Shikamaru as he walked towards the blond carrying several bags of random things that his slave driver had bought. 2 hours of nonstop shopping at random clothing stores had practically driven the poor boy insane. He couldn't take it much longer. She was so much worse than his mother.

Temari narrowed her eyes into a glare that was directed at the lazy boy, "I'm only bitchy because you're so slow so if you hurry up, I'll be nicer. I'll even kick your ass in another game of chess if you want."

Shikamaru snorted, "You just got lucky that one time."

"Oh really now? Fine. Tomorrow at your house we'll have a rematch."

"Fine."

"Good now come on. We're going to a candle store." Temari said with a big smirk as she began walking, knowing all too well how badly she was tormenting her slave.

Shikamaru let out a loud groan as he reluctantly followed the blond. Truly, what the hell had he ever done to deserve this?

-------------------------------------------------

Tenten was browsing through the horror movie section at Best Buy, fully intent on widening her already large collection of movies. Being so preoccupied with looking through the DVDs, she failed to notice the shadow that had appeared beside her own.

"Hello, Tenten."

That practically caused Tenten to jump out of her skin upon hearing Neji's voice as she was very easily startled. The brunette weakly smiled at Neji as she breathed heavily in and out. "Oh. Hi Neji-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Yuma dragged me to the mall. She and Ino are currently looking at some Paris Hilton crap." Explained Neji as he took in the girl's appearance. Her hair was tried up in its traditional double bun style while no make up was on her pale face. She wore a black t-shirt with the words AC/DC in blue across her chest as well as plain blue jeans and white sneakers. She looked so natural unlike Yuma who had on more make-up than the guys from Kiss.(2)

Tenten's mood instantly fell upon hearing that Yuma was here. "Oh. That must suck."

Neji nodded slightly. "Yea. That's why I'd told them I'd be by the horror movies."

"Why are you dating her anyway?" Asked the tomboyish girl as her eyes continued quickly skimming through different movie titles.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Why shouldn't I date her?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders lightly as she reached out and her long, slender fingers picked up a DVD, "She just doesn't seem like your type."

_'Is she jealous?' _That thought surprised the violet-eyed teen though for some reason it made him feel good knowing that Tenten might actually care for him. "And how would you know what my type is?"

"I just figured you'd go for some one who doesn't idolize Paris Hilton or is a clone of Hilary Duff." Stated Tenten as she put back the DVD in its original place.

"Who says I do like girls like that?"

Tenten looked straight into Neji's eyes, almost glaring at him for acting so dumb. "You're dating one."

Neji exhaled heavily as he shook his head. "Only because she would not leave me alone until I finally said yes. I plan on dumping her quite soon as she is really beginning to annoy me."

That brightened the girl's mood a bit. "That's why you tune her voice out or you just rip out your ear drums."

"I am not a masochist." Neji bluntly stated.

A small smirked formed on Tenten's delicate face with playfulness easily visible in her honey orbs. "Really now? I always thought having Paris Hilton as a girlfriend was considered masochism."

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke were all now sitting in the food court. Neji had met up with Sasuke as Yumi wanted to hang out with Ino who was on a date with Sasuke and Naruto just happened to be in the mall so he tagged along with them. Now, the two women have been in the bathroom for what had seemed like hours and all the boys were bored, except for Naruto.

Naruto was happily eating some ramen, savoring each and every bite as he ate this godly food. A happy sigh left the teen when something pink and black caught his attention. "Oi, Sasuke, isn't that Sakura-chan over there with Itachi?"

That got Sasuke's attention. Two onyx orbs looked in the direction that Naruto was pointing in only to see Sakura eating lunch with Itachi seated across from her. He blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes,_ 'What the hell is she doing with him.' _With that thought, the younger Uchiha stood and quickly walked over to the two, both of which were now laughing about something. "What are you doing here, Itachi?"

Itachi calmly glanced over at his younger brother with boredom visible in his eyes. "It is a public place and I have as much right to be here as you do."

The pink-haired girl across from him smiled weakly at her former crush. "Oh.. Hi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glanced over at her for a split second, muttering a soft 'hi', before returning his gaze onto his brother.

A small smirk appeared on the older Uchiha's face as he realized that Sasuke was not interested in the reason he was here but the reason he was here with Sakura. "Baby brother, meet my fiancée and your future sister-in-law."

"She's your what?" Exclaimed Ino, who had just come out of the bathroom and went over to Sasuke. How the hell could the big fore-headed girl be engaged to this sex god! It just wasn't possible!

Sasuke's eyes instantly widened while his jaw dropped as he looked over at Sakura who nodded slightly. _'She's.. his fiancée?'_ The boy felt a strange feeling boil up inside of him. He did not want Itachi to have a girl that used to like him, especially Sakura. He would not allow it! To put it simply, Sasuke was jealous of Itachi getting Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------

And that's all for this chapter folks! I hope you all enjoyed. Once again, I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I do not have too much time to really type today since I have things I need to do like a big project for psychology worth 200 points. Next time, more Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke being jealous, and Temari's and Shikamaru's rematch. So until then, please review and Ja ne!

1. An awesome CD store by my house. I have no idea whether or not they have more of these but there is atleast one by my house.

2. A rock band that started in the 70s. Their whole faces were covered with make-up and no one knew how they really looked. (until the 80s when they appeared without the make up)


End file.
